


Cas Didn't Know

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUish, Cute, Fluff, Food, Happy Sam, Human Castiel, I just want them to be happy for fuck's sake, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Season 9, Sweet, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in love with Dean, but Dean still doesn’t know. What is Cas to do then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Didn't Know

Cas peeks from over the top of his hot coffee mug that Dean passed on to him when he stumbled into the bunker kitchen, still mussy with sleep and with droopy limbs. Being human is tiring. Peeing was one revelation. Food had been another. Actually, everything mundane that had never registered before in his mind when he was around the Winchesters and other humans was another step in self-discovery and it was beyond disconcerting. He was basically a new baby in an adult human body. He was learning so much on a daily basis that he would get on the bed each night completely and utterly exhausted only to be woken up by Dean calling him in the morning.

One of the bodily function that Cas had experienced perhaps only once or twice in his angel state now felt ever present. It did not take Cas long to realize that the common denominator was Dean. Cas would get his cheeks warmed and his breath quick even with Sam, who knew so many good jokes and took such an avid interest in showing him how to function, but things just felt different when it was Dean. His cheeks would be red, as well as his neck and his heart would feel almost like it was hurting, except he would be smiling and when Dean thumped on his back and yapped on about this thing or another, Cas would involuntarily press against his side and bask in his human heat.

Dean made excellent food. And he always gave the choicest bits to Sam and Cas. Sam smiled warmly as he took big bites out of his food, at that moment Sam no better than the 10 year old stuck in a stale motel and devouring whatever Dean offered. Cas tried to eat more sedately, savouring the flavours, feeling and trying to catalogue how each spice and herb felt on his tongue. Dean just beamed with pride and patted both Sam and Cas happily whenever either complimented on his food making skills. Sometimes there would be delicious pie that Dean always served Cas heaped with ice cream and whipped cream and one lone red cherry on top. Sam sometimes pouted because he didn’t always get the cherry.

Sam had the responsibility of laundry, so each week he would go to Cas’s room, rummage through his clothes and put them into the laundry basket to wash. Cas tried to help once, but he somehow managed to flood the laundry room and then had to mop up the soapy water with Sam and Dean while he tried to say sorry again and again. Sam just smiled at him and told him not to worry and dean just went that extra bit retelling of the times when he once set a washing machine on fire and the other time one melted. Cas wanted to feel bad over what happened, but Sam and Dean didn’t let him. They had pie that night, and Dean gave Cas a special big piece with lots of ice cream and cherry.

Just like it took Cas some time to realize that he had a very distinct and different reaction to Dean, it also took him some time that what he felt for Dean could be summarized by the word ‘love’. _That_ one though didn’t feel like that big a reveal. It was more like awareness. Cas had been in love with Dean for many years now, but he hadn’t been simply aware, too used to shelving ‘feelings’ and ‘ideas’ that did not serve the immediate agenda, just like any other angel. And once he recognized that simple thing, it was as if Cas was always hungry and always thirsty. He took to following Dean from room to room and watch TV cooped up on Dean’s bed in his room rather than his own and sometimes outright wear Dean’s clothes without asking.

Dean indulged him without reprimanding him for how very obviously he was pervading Dean’s space. Dean was just that good a friend of his. Sam, quite mysteriously, began to get very busy. He always had time for Cas as usual, but if Dean and Cas were in the same room without any reason, Sam would quietly slip away, mentioning some work he has to do if Dean or Cas asks. Cas wondered if perhaps Sam was just getting tired of Cas being around so much longer now. It had been only Dean and Sam for so long, so many years spent living in close quarters, so used to only each other, that maybe Cas was not as welcomed as he had thought.

When Cas tried to bring it up with Sam, to assure him that he was sorry to be around so much, Sam had looked flummoxed for a few seconds and then really worried and then downright earnest as he told again and again that he wanted Cas here. Dean wanted Cas here, Sam insisted over and over, with enough conviction and righteousness in his voice that Cas had to concede that Sam was telling the truth. Humans lie, some exceptionally well than others and Sam and Dean were equally proficient if not more so, but the things Sam said did not sound like a lie at all. That night, Dean called him over to watch a movie with him and when Cas started to feel sleepy, Dean just pulled him till Cas’ head was in Dean’s lap. Cas went to sleep like that, a faint smile on his face.

The next morning Cas woke up to Dean holding him on his bed, the blankets pulled to their faces. Dean was on his side, one hand bent at the elbow to rest on his own waist and the other was over Cas’ waist, holding him near. Cas snuggled in a little closer, trying to inhale Dean’s smell and also trying to remember how he used to smell like to Cas in his angel form. Something unique and delightful, ozone and mint and earth and sweatsweetheat and human and _Dean_. Cas doesn’t smell any of that now, just the smell of Dean’s cologne and more fainter the smell of his detergent. It still smells divine to Cas.

So when he wakes up and goes lumbering into the kitchen and tries nonchalantly to stare at Dean while sipping at his coffee, Sam tries to hide his smile behind his cup. Dean catches him at that and gets only a wider smile at that. Dean follows Sam’s eyesight and sees how Cas is trying to look at him surreptitiously and failing magnificently at that. Dean gives a fond smile at that, and then, on a true impulse, he leans in and kisses Cas on his cheek. The cup falls from Cas’ hands but before it could shatter, Dean rescues it. Before he can place it on the kitchen counter, Cas bowls him over and kisses Dean for all he is worth. Dean keeps smiling as he kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Unbetaed. Please, pretty please for kudos and comments :P


End file.
